youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Vinesauce
Vincent "Vinny" (born ) is an American gaming streamer who is the founder of the group Vinesauce, formed in 2010. He is the first and the most famous of all the streamers. Streamers Vinny was the first of all the Vinesauce streamers to begin streaming in 2010. Most of the streamers who joined later on were originally viewers. List of Streamers *Vinny *Joel *Rev *Fred *LiveByFoma *MentalJen (umjammerjenny) *Darren *Hootey *DireBoar *Limes *Imakuni/Pelkuni *FearGingers (no YouTube channel) Associated Streamers/Channels These streamers/channels are either unofficial/ex Vinesauce streamers, have streamed alongside another streamer before but is not a full-time streamer, was a guest streamer, or have some major association with one of the official streamers. *GPM *Criken2 *Penguinz0 *Huggbees *Mike *StupidFace *Jerma985 History The Vinesauce YouTube channel, launched on February 20, 2010, was first used by Vinny to publish small gameplay recordings and amateur videos. During this, he became a fan of video game live streams, which was only just developing at the time. When these streams began to collapse, Vinny decided to start streaming himself. This happened before the streaming website which all Vinesauce streamers use now, Twitch, was created, so streaming was a new concept. In a Q&A, Vinny explained the origin of the name and of Vinesauce: "It all started in a basement a number of years ago. A group of friends were gathered around a television playing one of the GameCube Mario Party games. The mini game in which vines grow out of the ground and into the sky appeared on screen. A random member of the committee was said to have uttered "Doesn't it look like those vines are growing out of an asshole?" Many jokes and laughs later, "Vinny" became "Vine." At least, that's how the rumor goes. Oh, and for the record, sauce is just a fun word.” On May 11, 2011, Vinny launched the Vinesauce website and started his own stream. In this year, he began to recruit more streamers, and sometimes invited guests to stream with him. This was when Vinesauce began to become more of a group, as more streamers began to join Vinny. Trivia * Vinny is of Italian descent. * Vinny's favorite food is pizza. * The first game that Vinny streamed was Chrono Trigger. * Vinny is part of a band called Red Vox, who he released his first album with in 2016. ** One of his fellow band members in Red Vox, Mike, occasionally stream some games with Vinny. * Once, Vinny received two red dildos in the mail from one of his stream moderators, Gearomatic. He joked about raffling them in a Minecraft stream. ** Later, Vinny used the same two dildos in a plug-and-play stream, where he used them to perform actions in the game. ** Also, in a Super Mario Maker stream, he told a story that one of the members of his band used two red dildos to drum, stating that they made a very interesting sound against the drums and showing two videos of it on stream. * Vinny used to have a job at a television station as editing, which he quit in early 2014. **After quitting, Vinny set up a Patreon to help his financial situation, but then he felt bad since he did not need it, so he cancelled it after his first payment. He then donated the money to charity in the first charity stream. Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers